Escape From Hell
by The Kyuubi Overload
Summary: Summary: The fall of the Third Reich has caused the loyalist to flee their country that they loved to find a new home away from their enemies and the horrors they brought. That new home was under the water of the North Atlantic Ocean. There lies a city full of colorful lights, dreams, and people. Could this truly be Rapture? Or would this be another Hell?


**(Summary: The whole had gone mad. The fall of the Third Reich had led the loyalist to flee their country that they loved. To find a new home away from their enemies and the horrors they brought. That new home was under the water of the North Atlantic Ocean. There lies a city full of colorful lights, dreams, and people. Could this truly be Rapture?)**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock as it is own by 2K games. Please support the official game and or content when possible. This story also has large NSDAP influence as the story is about Germans escaping from Germany after world war II. This will be from the point of views from loyal National Socialists. I needed to try writing something different and I thought that this would be a good way of doing that. It would also be a fresh idea as well since I haven't seen any types of these stories at all. That and it totally makes sense that there would be fleeing Germans from Germany. That and this is fanfiction have some bloody fun and make shit up. Don't take this seriously because I will not answer back to you if you take something the wrong way. That is all.)**

 **(Author's Notes: We really need some damn mods for this game. I would love to see something like a Bioshock game that takes after Fallout or Skyrim. I love having my choices in dialogue and character options. How funny would it be to play as a dumb character and talk with Splicers? However since the coding basically gets stripped from Bioshock games before shipping, it's not at all possible unless you rewrite the whole game yourself. If someone was to do that and share that code with everyone…, The Possibilities. Also, you won't see many of these. I will have a word count of actual story for you all. Later.)**

* * *

 **Story: Escape From Hell**

 **Chapter One: A Nation Gone**

* * *

 **Tagebucheintrag: Ein**

 **Oberstleutnant, Matthäus Dietrich**

 **Kriegsmarine: Waffen Schutzstaffel Sonderkommandos**

 **Datum: 14. Oktober. 1948**

 **Ort: besetzt Deutschland**

I never thought I would be ever using ones of these; wife's idea to document our events after the war. It's not a bad idea, just unexpected. Now to get to the matter at hand. I was an officer of Waffen Schutzstaffel Sonderkommandos or better known as the Waffen SS. We are known to be some of the heaviest fighters of our country. Germany, the fatherland. We are strong, correction was strong. Now we were war criminals. Funny, I still remember when we marched into the Ukraine. They cheered for us as we pushed the Red Army back. I remember our liberation of the Baltic states and how the people fought with us. Lithuania, may God smile upon them. The Red Army was nothing more than a swarm of locusts spreading their ideas of hate and injustice. Far left ideas that lead to that madness. We may have lost the war but we prevented the communist invasion of Europe.

Now after years of fighting for my fatherland, my whole world was gone and it was never coming back. We had been defeated. We had lost again. A war that decided the fates of the German people. We had lost that war. Now the dogs and the slaves have fallen upon us like flies. People being manipulated by money and power. Greed was what was truly running this world of men. When a new force started rising, the powers that be had seen the movement as a hostile endeavor. We threatened everything that they had created. We were the new challengers. We had been marked for death when we awakened. Now we had to face the consequences of our failures. Germany died in 1945. What was left now was a mere shell of itself.

Germany had been lost to the Red. Anyone who had even tried to resist the new powers that had taken over was put down like dogs. Many of my fellow SS officers had been tortured to tell the commie scum what they wanted to hear. They were trying to make the NSDAP look as bad as possible. They were trying to make themselves look like the good guys! They were the ones that started this horrible war. Damn the British, Damn the French, Damn Poland, and God forsake the bloody Russians!

They had killed millions of civilians and noncombatants alike with their night bombings. Hitler had tried to offer peace multiple times with the British. Only for us to get rejected even with a great act of kindness. We shouldn't have let all those people at Dunkirk go. We should have offed them because those very same people came right back at us at Normandy. In France, we hadn't bombed any mass public areas. We had speared Pairs those horrors. Did we receive the same? No. We had been slaughtered in our homes, our streets, our schools, our hospitals, our factories, and our churches. We received no mercy.

This all started with the invasion Poland. We had invaded Poland to save our people that were being massacred at Danzig by communist Polish and other hateful groups. Adolf had pleaded with the leader of Poland to end the madness. Yet all he had done was hit a wall. Hitler was given the choice of lettings happen as they were, or get Danzig back to save the German people there. Hitler honest to God cared about his people, all of his people. In all corners of the world. He just wanted a place for Germans. Was that so bad? Was that so evil? To have a home full of people like you? To have a place among your race? We had treated people of many races with high regards. Of course, we treated our people better. Why wouldn't we? They were our citizens, our people. Why would we treat people of other countries, races better than ourselves? Who was the world to demand this from us?

These Democracies and Republics were failed states of government. When there are multiple chairs of government, that leads to infighting. It also gives the opportunity for people to become corrupted as many people could be paid off. Party systems would form and become two legs to the same beast and nothing would ever get done. They would fight each other tooth and nail. They were more divided than they would believe. They wanted us to be that. We had been that for awhile after the Great War. We had first hand seen just what came of these Republicans.

We were doomed as a people. I had heard whispers from Ulm and München that Germans were being killed before they could make it back to the German boards. There was also the fact that I had seen just what this so called Denazification was at its best. They tore down our flags, statues, art, society, culture, press, economy, judiciary, and politics. They had left us broken and in disarray. The people were fearful once again. A fear that was shared among all the German people. Everyone was a target for the foreigner powers now.

My people were being killed, and that was on the Allied side of Germany. They locked people up in a patch of open land and let them starve to death. I and my wife were not there. No, we were in another Hell on Earth. We were in U.S.S.R. Occupied Germany. This was where the madness was at its peak. The horrors of watching people trying to escape from this Hell were barbaric. If you even tried to get over the wall that separated West from East; shot. If you somehow lived through being shot with a machine gun they let the dogs get you. Then there was also the fact that they would rape our women, shoot children of all ages. Barbic in all forms. That was what these reds were. Now the whole world was going to be dominated by them.

Kill the red, give them no rest. This was what I truly believed. I had fought them on multiple fronts. I had fought, I had watched my German brothers die fighting these demons. These Russians. I hated them, I hated the communist and all their pathetic ideals. Hell, these people didn't even care for themselves. They would throw men at a problem and hope it went well! They had no tactics but overwhelmed them. That didn't even work until the blasted United States got involved in the war. That was when we realized we had truly lost. Normandy. That single invasion had been the last straw to our great Reich.

Everything we had built, everything we had achieved in our short time as a new world power, was lost. We had lost the war that the Jews declared on us after Hitler changed the economic setup of Germany. We had fought hard against their power, but they controlled too much of the world. They were in all the major seats of government and we were one of the last to stand against them. We had failed. Now my people had to be beaten down, forced to say lies after being tortured for hours, or simply disagreeing with what was being said. Denazification was only a fancy word for extermination. That was what was happening in these dark years. Only a fool would believe that after the war people were going to be treated fairly. There was no doubt in my mind that was what the governments that control portions of Germany were telling their people.

Sheep, that is what they all were. We had been awakened and saw where the world was heading. Now after fighting for our beliefs, we were being erased forcefully from the world. Anyone still loyal to NSDAP was killed or forced into positions that they had to lie. The rape of Berlin. I had seen it. I was there. The way my people were and still are; rage was all I felt. I had fought to protect them. I was a part of a division that got to help the Führer escape from the coming Hell that was the Red Army. We had gotten Adolf Hitler out and escaped from Germany to Antarctica. I had no knowledge if he had made it or not in the Submarine, but I hope he did. Multiple transport subs left for the lower continent as it was a new place for the German people to settle. How they could on that cold barren continent, I did not know.

If they had made it, the third Reich would live on. Those bases had research facilities under the ice and water. It was the perfect place for the Reich to be. No Enemies were close enough to invade or wish for a long campaign against the cold and a region they had no idea about. Those Germans would live on. Us, however, we're going to be a bastardized people. We were going to become the same people we once were before. A people that were suffering from being too left. We were weak, but Hitler had made us strong.

He had saved Germany from the brink of collapse. He had saved us from Jews and their banks. He had brought our spirit back. He was the voice of the German people. He had brought jobs back. He made us want to be German! He had united us under that red banner. He had wanted Germany to be for the Germans. This wasn't world conquest like everyone thought it was. This was just a movement for the German people. This was all for us.

Adolf didn't let his people become the target of foreign policy. The rights of the German people were first in his mind. He didn't allow it and stopped most hostility to Germans.

Now, all there was of that glorious movement was rape and death. The good guys won the war, my ass. They didn't win, we lost. Now we were the trophies. We had fought to save the people of Europe before Stalin and his Jewish party descended upon it. We attacked, we defend, we had liberated multiple countries from the Reds. Ukraine is just one of the few.

I would not allow that to happen to my wife if I had a will of my own. I had gotten us, a few members of the Kriegsmarine, and a few loyal SS troops out from this Hell. We used XXI submarines to escape to a city that was currently under construction. A man had come to me one day at a bar. That bar was a placed I used to help get loyalist away from the horrors that were the Russians. That man had a dream for a city under the water. I cared little for the man's dream. While I doubt that it was possible, he had proven me very wrong. He'd shown me just what he was making. He wanted a few good men for a security detail for his city.

This was the only way I could save a few of my people. Yes, I took advantage of the offer he had made. It was worth it. It was only a matter of time before 'they' find us. We were close to the port in Wismar were some of last 'confiscated' Kriegsmarine submarines was left. We had gotten them back and left this place before it was too late. In all honesty, it probably was yet we had managed.

There wasn't many of us left after our assault on the port. The loyalists to our country and fought once again and we had push through the Russian force. That one last effort had to be a great achievement. We were armed thanks to secret storage areas and bunkers all around Germany. They were made for the purpose of fighting back as a resistance should Germany fall. Well, that had happened and it was much worse than you could imagine. Fighting back was a death sentence and only a fool would think otherwise. We had planned this assault for weeks. Hour and hours of watching, waiting, and arming. We had lost a few good men, but the Russians had lost a port for an hour.

When news had gotten out that German subs were still in the waters, it spread like wildfire. They search for us like we had stolen a bank of gold. Under the water, we lurked and waited for our opportunity to escape. I had my wife huddled close to me as we waited for us to move once again. The men in the Kriegsmarine were hard at work keeping us all alive. This is where I found myself. Stuck on a metal sub a few hundred feet under the water. We were just at Skagen Denmark. From here it would take us about 68 something hours to reach Rapture. We need to get to Rapture as soon as possible before everyone and their brother came searching for us. Right now it was just the Russians that were looking for us. The British wouldn't be far behind them. Once we got out the Baltic and into the North Sea…, That is where the real hunt of the wolf pack would begin.

* * *

 **Datum: 26. Juli. 1967**

 **Nordatlantik Deutsches Drittes Reich**

 **Gefreiter, Rainer Dietrich**

 **Ort: Rapture. Pauper's Drop**

 **Zeit militärischen Standard: 19:23:47**

Soreness was the first thing I felt as I stirred awake. The pounding in my forehead was making itself known to me. I still couldn't move or see. I felt incredibly heavy as if I had the world on my back. I tried to move once again. I waited for some kind of response. Nothing. I couldn't move but the soreness was growing the more I tried to move. I do not understand why I was feeling so restricted.

What happened to me? Why could I not move? Why did I feel so heavy? Where was I? These were the questions I was internally asking myself. My brain was still slowly waking up. Had I hit my head? I must have. If I could remember my name then surely I could remember the rest. My name was…, Rainer Dietrich. I was a Lance Corporal in the North Atlantic German Third Reich War Army. Like lightning striking me, I could recollect what had happened. Ambush in the alleyway of Pauper's Drop. We were on a simple patrol of the area. A grenade had landed somewhere in front of me, or was it a Proximity Mine? I couldn't remember clearly after that. In fact, I don't remember anything after that.

I had felt more strength coming back to me, slowly but surely. That was when the pain kicked in. It was very unpleasant feeling in and around my gut. I also felt as if I had taken a dip in a pool with all my clothes on. Odd. The weight on top of me was becoming unbearable as I could feel the pain starting to rise. I realized something was on top of me. I had no idea what it was. I did black out after all. I opened my eyes for the first time in I don't know how long. Darkness was the first thing I was greeted with. Wherever I was it was sure dark. It was a very dimly lighted place. I could finally start making out shapes in the dark, foggy alleyway.

A wave of horror washed over me. On top of me was literally dead weight. There was another soldier on top of me. A once fellow comrade in arms. I had killed, yes. I had seen bodies, yes. I had never had a fallen brother on me. This soldier was a Panzersoldat(tank soldier), the insignias on his shoulders told me he was a Unterfeldwebel(Sergeant). Usually, the Panzersoldat were slow moving heavy hitting support troopers. They carried heavy weapons such as grenade launchers, Rocket launchers, and heavy machine guns. Having one on top of you was not a good idea. I tried to get the armored man off of me. I knew I didn't have the strength to push the man off of me after a moment of struggle.

My struggling had caused me to see something about my fallen fellow soldier. He had been stabbed repeatedly and his blood had soaked my clothes red as it leaked out of me. I knew for a fact that a monstrous fate had befallen on the man. Look at him further I could see his body looked twisted and broken in multiple areas. Something had played with him in the most brutal way. I need to get out of here now! My struggling to release myself only opened my eyes to another terrible eye sore. The head of the person in the armor had moved to face me. The front part of his helmet had been ripped off. The face painted the picture of just how brutally he was killed. His eyes were no longer in his face, gouged out. Correction, they were pushed in! There was bulletproof glass in his sockets and mangled eye balls. His mouth was completely snapped open, the lower part of the mouth and the whole front of the body was covered ghastly burns. The worst part, however, was seeing the inside of the man's mouth. It looked like thousands of bees had lived inside of him.

What I was greeted with gave me the power to squirm out from under him. There was a 'clunk' sound as the metal hit the alleyway floor. To make the scene even more horrid was the blood that splashed upward as the body hit. Some of which got on me. I finally freed myself from the bone chilling corpse. I pulled down my facemask to have an easier time breathing. I was panting tiredly from efforts of getting away from the dead brother. One of my hands had been clutching at my chest. My heart was racing as I was in a panic. What could have done this?

I could feel the wetness of my of my left hand as it had been in the water of the- I was quick to bring my hand to my face. Blood! It was covered in blood! I let out a scream of sheer terror. "Mein Gott(My God)!" In the corner of my eyes caught the sight of something in front of me a distance away. About ten meters from was the HMG that Panzersoldat had used. It looked as if something very heavy had stepped on it. What the hell had done this!?I came to shocking development. A Tanker had been thrown from his spot and landed on top of me. What the hell had done this!? A Big Daddy? No this was not a Big Daddy's doing because there was no way it could use Plasmids. Well besides an Alpha Series, but those were rare and loud! What ever had done this had hit us hard and fast.

I then came to the conclusion that I did not want to find out what had done this. I was quick to get up on my knees, trying my best not see anything else that belonged to someone I had once known. I started to turn around when my eyes caught the sight of something I wish I had never had the pleasure of seeing. The rest of my team. The dead Panzersoldat was a mercy for what I was now faced with. The rest of my squad laid in bits and pieces. "Nein(no), nein, nein! This can't be happening!" The only way to describe what I was seeing was to see it. Gore. Gore. Gore.

Bodies laid broken, organs were ripped from their place and splatter against walls. Arms were twisted in odd positions, some were twisted off! A head or two separated from their body. Burns, or shattered bodies due to an ice plasmid or two. One man was torn in half. Torn in half! I could see his spine! I could see bones! I saw blood, nothing but blood! I counted five. Wait I was on a team of eight. Five in front of me, one behind, me, and where was the last one? Looking around until I saw a liquid dripping from down the wall. I feared what I would see if I dared look up any further. I found my last squadmate. He was hanging from a busted street light by his intestine. Bile was rising from rising from my belly. My Throat burned as entered my mouth. I didn't really care at this point anymore and let the fluid and whatever was in my stomach out. I heaved multiple times.

Once I recovered from my stomach emptying, I unleashed a scream of pure agony. This was just too much to take in. Had I only survived this because the blast of a mine had knocked me out and a dead body landed on top of me? I couldn't take this any longer! I had to leave! I had to get away from this nightmare. I took off out of the alley. I kept running and running. I had to get away. My Hinds Und Lore SMG8 was bashing against my side as I ran further away from the massacre. My ration part of my brain was telling me that I had to get off the street. I was sitting duck out here and this was enemy territory. The splicers population here was very thick here at times.

To describe Pauper's drop in a nutshell: dim lighting, flickering neon signs, and foggy alleyways. It looked like something out of a horror film. The rundown building, corpse, and splicer population didn't help either. I had taken refuge in a small building that was completely dark. Entering the house I was quick to see the total mess and disrepair it was in. I made my way through the dark thanks to the night vision on my gun. I found a wall with a window that overlooked the street next to it. I slumped against the wall and sat underneath a windowsill.

Hadn't noticed how bad I was shaking until now. I was in fears lonely embrace. It was that kind of fear that where you knew you were alone and a monster of some sort could be hunting you. I didn't move from that spot for quite a while. Time seemed to just slowly trickle by. How long have I been sitting here? How long have I been out for? I checked my watch hoping to get an answer. What I found out shocked me. 21:03:37. I had been her for almost two hours. I needed to move. No that would be a bad idea. I felt way too tired. The stress the running my ribs and gut was on fire. The adrenaline was wearing off and I could feel just how bad I really felt. I really shouldn't move.

Images just kept popping up from that past event. My heart was pounding again. I could feel the sweat forming. I was quick to pull my ski goggles over my metal helmet. Good lord, I need to get a grip on myself. That was easier said than done. After getting a control of my breathing and calming down a tad, pulled my mask and goggles back into place. I did a quick weapons check. My Hinds Und Lore SMG8 was covered in the life blood of my fellow comrades. I checked the magazine. The clip was full. All 54 rounds accounted for.

Hinds Und Lore SMG8 was a great submachine gun. It had a fitted stock, reduced recoil, armor piercing rounds, a suppressor, night vision mark 4, and adjustable rate of fire. It had four modes of fire. Safe, semi-automatic fire, burst fire, and fully automatic fire. I had always kept my SMG on burst fire as not to lose unnecessary rounds on a single target. I popped the clip back into place. I then checked my MP67 that was in my holster. The clip was full of 62 rounds. The MP67 was a machine pistol that short fully automatic fire. I could empty the Magazine in about 3 to 4 seconds of continuous fire. The drawback was wasted ammo. When I said this gun had no kickback at all, I meant that. I could fire in a straight line. Yet a single clip would be wasted on a single target. It was meant as CQC weapon. Should I get knocked by an enemy I could whip it out, and blow them away. I carried two just in case. Both pistols were full and ready to go.

My grenade belt still held all my frags, Stun Grenades, and proximity mines. Good. I checked my bag. All 16 mags of my Hinds Und Lore SMG8 and 20 mags of my MP67 accounted for. I was ready to go. I made sure to do a quick sweep of the area, I still felt like shit and it made the process so much longer than it needed to be. I had left the doors as they were and went to the second floor of the building. I found a bedroom that was in crap condition, but it would do. It's not like I was going to sleep on a bed and let someone kill me in my sleep. I opened the closet that was adjacent to the bed and out of sight from the room's entrance. I pulled the old sheets off the bed threw them in the closet and made sure it laid flat on the floor and only in the closet. I propped up some pillows against the wall of the closet and laid back. I made sure to pull some clothes that were hanging on a rack over to hide me a bit and left the closest open enough to see out of it. I kept my gun in my hands, safe mode on, and in my lap.

I could finally sleep off this hellish nightmare.

 **Datum: 27. Juli. 1967**

 **Nordatlantik Deutsches Drittes Reich**

 **Gefreiter, Rainer Dietrich**

 **Ort: Rapture. Pauper's Drop**

 **Zeit militärischen Standard: 14:13:01**

Noise, I heard a noise from the hallway behind me. I quickly shook my head to wake up completely. I listen and for a moment things were silent. I could hear footsteps approaching the room. Then I heard muffled voices and knew I had hostiles approaching.

"You tells me you see'd someone, shit fo' Brains der nofin' here!" That was a voice of a high pitched splicer.

"Speak English you dumb fuck! I'm telling you there be someone here." Came a deeper voice than the first. They both appeared to be males. Their voice giving them away.

There was pause for a second, "I'd thoughts Big Bitch haved gut them all? Missed one not ever hapens. Somting off."

"I'm telling you I saw him run out of the alley. How he survived doesn't matter. Boss wants all the German Guns he can get. It hard enough finding one. You know hard it is to get into the North part of Rapture." I couldn't help but smirk at that as I listen in. It was impossible to get into the North part of Rapture if you were splicer. It was the only part of the damn city that was running like the whole civil war had not happened. The North Atlantic German Third Reich was the only bastion of the old Rapture that seemingly looked untouched by the war. It was where the most of the unspliced population resided. It was the only place in Rapture that had a working Government and still had jobs for the people.

It was my home. I was born there, my father is the head of the government. He had led us to greatness and safety for years after the fall. My father seemed to understand that this whole thing was going happen. He knew that Rapture was going to implode in on itself. Now we were trying to save Rapture from the Hell it had become. We wanted to restore the place and make it ours. If we could take the whole city back and turn it into what we did with the north, we could finally live happily. Well after we rebuilt everything. The war had turned this place apart.

I raised my gun's sight to my eye. It was time to get a little action. I waited for the two to come into view. I just kept listening as they crept closer to the room.

"Well, these bloody footprints at least tell us something went this way."

'Fuck!' I should have realized that I was soaked in blood. Hell, I even smelled like blood. I smelled like death. This wasn't good at all.

"Tat door he be!" The high pitch voice exclaimed.

There was a smack and another yell. This was far angrier. "You idiot you'll give us away!" But didn't he just yell? God these splicer were utterly stupid. Well not all of them but the mass as a whole. Much to my surprise, they bust in through the door. They threw all caution to the wind.

"Let mes gut ya!" Cried the ugly drug addict. The first one that had entered was a spider splicer. He had on no shirt which showed off his horrid deformed body. Hunched over form, ridged scars, tumors, and odd deformity made man's body into a map of Hell. He had two hooks hanging from his fat scarred hands. He had on some kind of mask of an animal that I couldn't make out, jet black hair that was long and covered his eyes. He had on one boot, the other foot was bare. His pants were ripped in multiple places.

The second splicer had multiple things wrong with him but his face was the worst. He looked like some kind of alien creature rather than a human. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt, black tie. His hair was brown, one of his eyes was blue while the other one was hiding under a patch of skin. He also was holding a Thompson submachine gun. Great. Well, armed splicers. I ready for the right moment to lay into them.

The splicer with hooks turned, "Where is he-"

I fired 2, 3 round bursts into him. First three shots hit the spider splicer in the upper belly and chest while the last three hit the upper chest, neck, and lower jaw. The splicer flinched back from the hail of bullets landing on the bed.

The second splicer Blood splashed out landing on the floor, bed, and clothes of the other splicer.

Speaking of which the splicer was turning his SMG at the closet in shock. I fired burst after burst into the man. Out of the 12 rounds fired, 7 had hit the man's body, 2 missed, three hit the SMG in the man's hand. 2 of 7 rounds nailed the man's face. The armor piercing rounds did their job and went straight through the man. He fell backward and crashed onto the floor with a loud thud. I held my breath. I knew that if there was anyone else in the building they would have heard that. Sure enough, more voices made themselves known to him.

It was time to move. I slid the closet open but the sudden movement causes me to realize the soreness my body was facing. I grimace for a second. Had I really almost been crushed by my own teammate's body? Shaking my head, I knew I had to be careful. I stumbled out of the closet. I had 44 rounds left in my gun. I pressed myself up against the doorframe. I pulled a little hand mirror out of my chest pocket. I frowned seeing a crack in the item. I should have expected as much. Despite the damage in the mirror I still used it to look out into the hallway. Nothing. I waited a couple of seconds and I heard large footsteps. I knew what that was. A brute splicer was heading up the steps. I pulled a proximity mine out of my belt and tossed it against one of the walls.

"I heard somethin'." The large splicer echoed to anyone who could hear him. He started stumbling his way down the poorly lit hallway. The explosion of the mine going off shook the floor a bit. That was the most light I had seen since I woke up. I switched my weapon to automatic. I was quick to pop out of cover with my weapon drawn. The big loaf of a man was clutching the left side wall. His right arm was dangling to his side. I was surprised that the man was still alive after taking that kind of blast up so close. Yet I didn't let that get to me. I unleashed a horde of bullets at the tall man. The man was still in a daze but somehow found enough energy to run at me. My bullets ripped into the man's tuff flesh painting the walls in gore. The beast did not stop. No, it was running at me at top speed. It was at that moment I knew I was going to empty my clip into him.

The monster was now in better range for me to aim at his head. Brain matter splattered into the air. Life had left the man but he was an object in motion. I dove back in through the doorway. I hit the floor a solid thud and realized that my gut was now on fire. I had landed on my injury and I felt like shit again. I heard a loud crash as the Brute splice slammed into the wall at the end of the hallway. Examining my land spot I notice, to my disgust, I landed in the blood of one of the splicers I had killed. "Großartig(Great)," I muttered to myself.

I winched as I picked myself up from the bloody floor. I replace my empty magazine before checking the hallway again. I looked behind me and saw the brute splicer slumped against the wall. The force behind the man was enough to make a hole in the wall. I looked back at the stairs the man had come up from. I left the cover of the doorframe and slowly advance down the hallway. My sides were giving me a slight pain every now and again. The closer I got the steps the more I lowered my weapon so that it was aiming right down the stairs should someone be waiting for me. I kept my gun pointed down the stairway. Waiting like a perched eagle. I heard something loud on an approach. Heavy, metal footfalls. Then I heard it.

Something that sounds so nice but yet so disturbing. "Come on Mr. Bubbles!" That sweet little demonic voice of a little sister had sprung up like a random chirp from a cricket of the night.

"Mein Glück(My Luck)." I hissed at my shitty luck. Things just had to go from bad to worse, didn't they? I place a mine on the side of the wall by the stairs. I went into the closest room that overlooked the street.

I took a small glance out the window to see a cute little girl in a green, dirty dress. The dress had short sleeves, and white in the middle. She had brown hair in a ponytail with a little green bow on her head. Her skin was a pale gray, giving her an almost sickly look. Her feet were bare. Both of her small hands and feet were covered in blood. Then came those glowing red orange eyes. Too many people in Rapture they said these little girls were not Human anymore. Those people deluded themselves. They wanted to make their actions seem less of what they were. Saying they weren't Human didn't stop the fact that they had killed a little girl. Death upon them like God's hammer to the gavel.

I knew that they had to change those little girls into what they were now. I still couldn't do anything to harm them. I didn't need ADAM nor would I. I was a trained soldier. I didn't need little powers to crush my enemies. I didn't need EVE! That and the use was proven to turn you into these people that thought they could kill little girls. That is not something I would dare take. Our scientist are working around the clock to find a cure, a way to make Adam have less of an effect on the person taking them.

I kept my eyes trained on the little girl until I finally saw the Big Daddy. Rosie. It was a Rosie. Rosies were the more dangerous type of protectors. They are also the supplementary mechanics and maintenance workers of Rapture. Most of the normal people saw they as a huge help to the city. They are what kept the city well maintenance. Their main weapon is a giant Rivet Gun. They are taller and slower moving than the Bouncer, making them less agile, but their long-range gun makes them just as dangerous. The markings on his armor told me he was an Elite Rosie. They were much more powerful.

I watched them travel down the street. The little girl pointed at a body that laid against the wall excitedly. The big metal man lets out a groan showing that he understood her. I grimaced in disgust as the little sister went to work on the fallen splicer. God, I swear this place was where the gates of Hell were located.

I heard more voices coming from down stairs. I turn my gaze from the window to the doorway. My mine hadn't gone off yet meaning that no one was coming up the stairs…, Yet.

No, they were not coming up the stairs because there was a bigger fish that they wanted more. Adam. They saw the Adam they craved so much. In the form of a little sister. This was going to get messy and I was smack dab in the middle of this new forming chaos. I peered out the window again and saw the splicer pouring out from the apartment complex I was in crept their way towards the big daddy. I counted fifteen splicers. Had they sent an army after me?

A brute splicer was the first one to begin the engagement. He sprinted right at the protector. The Rosie was quick to act by turning to the loud footsteps approaching him. The little sister turned her head and saw the massive form of a brute splicer running at her. She said something that I couldn't make out and that was when the porthole of Rosie shined a magnificent red. The Rosie fire his rivet gun. The heavy metal slugs slammed into the brute splicer making him flinch back from the force alone.

Guns roared to life and pelted the Big Daddy as the bullets bounced off the armor. The Rosie fire his gun again, and the nail fire from the gun slammed into the brute's face. Brain matter erupted into the air. Gore rained down upon the street.

"They're after me! Kill them Mr. B!" That was the horrified voice of the little sister. Much to my utter amazement, the metal man seems to get even more aggressive and his aim became that of a sharpshooter. He was thinking the enemy number like nothing.

"Get the armor piercing rounds!" The smartest splicer yelled out to his companions. In hindsight, they probably should have been using them from the beginning. Now the effect of the combined effort of splicers wasn't just pounding into the Big Daddy. No, they were ripping into him now. This was odd. Lamb was in control of this area of Rapture. Splicers that followed Lamb should be coming to the aid of the little sister. What in the Hell was going on down here? It seemed the Intel was wrong about what was going on in this part of Rapture. In fact, it seemed like a gang was running around of splicers that didn't follow Lamb. That and they were targeting German portals for our weapons.

Someone else was growing in power other than Lamb it seemed. You see Lamb not only had the protectors and the little sisters under her belt, but also a massive following of splicers that bought into her ideas. It wasn't hard to hear her over the broadcasting systems and she gave the people that were spliced some hope. Her power had spread throughout the southern part of Rapture like wild fire. She wasn't an outright enemy of Reich, but she was getting there. Father learned something about Lamb that upset him greatly. What it was, I had no idea.

I clutched my gun tighter than what I had been. Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I got myself ready as I leaned out of the window. I lined up my first shot and went to semi-automatic. I fired when I was ready. My first shots sponge out of the gun and headed to a female splicer with a Tommy. Two of my shots missed her while the other went right through her back and out the stomach. She fell to the ground not getting anyone attention. The Big Daddy was apple of their eye for the moment. That let me throw caution to the wind started unloading my gun on any splicer dumb enough to stand out in the open.

I clicked empty after my fifth kill. Still, no returned any fire. Then the unthinkable happened. The dying groan of the big protector carried out to my hiding spot. I heard the scream of the little girl as she called out to her protector. She wasn't going to get an answer. I popped my head out the window a bit. Four Splicers were left. A spider, a Nitro, and two Leadhead splicers were what remained after the battle. The Little girl was openly crying at the form of her protector. She didn't seem to even notice the presence of the four fast approaching predators hunting her.

I aimed my gun at the box of the explosives that the Nitro Splicer had left open under his arm. One lucky shot at that I might be able to get at least three of them. I just needed the girl to hide behind the metal body of her protector. "Come on, come on," I muttered to myself. 'Notice them already!' I yelled mentally at the girl. I couldn't follow through with my plan if she was in the blast radius!

They by some miracle of God, the Little Sister's head turned to see the Spider Splicer coming at her. That was enough to make her hide behind the dead form of her protector. The moment I couldn't see the little girl, I pulled the trigger. My first shot missed the grenades but hit the box. That caused the three of them to turn and look behind them. The spider splicer continued to head to the little sister. Now that the three other splicers were facing me, I could see the grenades. I fired. This time the boom of the explosion rocked the street. It engulfed the Nitro and the Leadhead splicer on its left. The one on its right was thrown off his feet and missing both of his left arm and leg. The three were dead.

Then I heard the wail of the Little Sister. "No! No! No! Let me go!" The little girl was on the man's back and desperately hitting him. The Splicer didn't even seem to notice before it took off down an alley. An alley that I really didn't want to go down. I curse and left my spot. I moved as fast as my body would let me. I ventured down the steps, through the rooms, and out the doorway. I ran down the street following after the splicer. I knew I was most likely not going to find him since I had already lost sight of him. I made it to the alleyway and was shocked to see that my comrade's bodies had been stripped. The weapons, armor, uniforms, and just random supplies were all taken. All that remained was mutilated bodies of past soldiers. The smell made me want to hurl, the sight also wanted me to do the same as well.

I made my way through the bloody alleyway. When I found the splicers that did this…, I am going to make sure they wish they never been born. I clenched my teeth together. They better not harm that little girl. I had to find her. I quickened my steady pace. I knew I was straining myself but I just couldn't let this happen. As I was approaching the end of the alleyway I was knocked off of my feet.

A screech so loud, so powerful that it knocked me off of my feet on my belly right at the end of the alleyway. A screech so piercing in nearly ruptured one of my eardrums. I had been stunned by a single screech. It was unheard of. Something horrifying was on its way. Something that unleashed the scream of the damned. I covered my ears as they ring uncontrollably. It felt as if a bomb had gone off right next to me. I simply couldn't hear anything. My vision was blurry. I looked around rapidly as I tried to find out what in God's, no, man's creation had made that terrible sound.

Another louder, painful wail tore through the air of the underwater city. Just what in the Hell was making that awful noise! There was nothing that could really describe what I was hearing. They say you heard a banshee before you died. That their wail alone meant that somebody had died. Could the thing making this sound be a banshee? A couple of splicers poured into one of the buildings down the road while three stood outside with their guns point around rapidly. They seemed rattled just like I was. However, the Adam that ran through their blood made them able to stand the sound that crippled me.

One last high pitch scream rocketed out over the area. It bounced off the walls, rattled my bones, froze my blood in its place, and stopped me from thinking clearly. Fear had taken over at this point. I shook in my place on the cold, wet ground. Something from a nightmare was here. It was lurking around Pauper's Drop, and it was furious. These cries had been formed from pure rage alone. A sound that only a mindless monster could make. I watched as one of the splicers had buckled under the sound that kept me glued to the floor. That was when I saw it.

A creature that had literally popped out of thin air above the splicers. A glowing red porthole. This was a protector class. A protector class that I and most of the Reich had no knowledge of. She had teleported right above the splicers. The protector free fell with the grace of a train falling off of its rails. The following the trajectory of the falling protector, my eye fell on the splicer that was on r the ground. There was a sickening crunch as the thing flattened the head of the splicer it landed on. Blood splash about like a kid jumping in a puddle of water. It unleashed another scream that somehow was far less powerful. The two other splicer just stared at it. It was unusually tall and gangly. It stood at 213.36 centimeters. It was well taller than me by a large margin. It was a she. There was a woman behind all that metal, anger, and Adam.

"Don't just stare at the bitch! Kill the Big Sister!" One of the splicers yelled. He had also helped me classify the protector. The Big Sister's helmet consists of a large sphere with two portholes while her armor looked similar to a Big Daddy's. She had a cage on her back which had red ribbons tied to it. An oxygen tank on her back, and a large harvester on her left arm. Her free right hand was open and was pointing at a large metal crate that was on the side of me. The crate flew off the ground, it zoomed past me and stop in front of her. She used the large metal crate a shield from the hail of bullets. She flung the heavy crate with a small wave of her hand at the male splicer. The splicer didn't even have time to do anything. The crate slammed into him. The man was pinned underneath the crate and dragged along with it. There was thick red smear where the man used to stand.

"Gott beschütze mich(God protect me)," I muttered out. That protector could use plasmids like she was a demigod. I had seen her use two so far, Teleportation, and Telekinesis. That was a mean combo and pretty sure there was more to that as well.

The last alive splicer was a woman. She held a .44 Remington magnum in her shaking hands. She fired her six round and her gun clicked empty. "Oh dear, this was not a good decision!" She spoke aloud as she reloaded her hand gun. She didn't get to fire another round. Her handgun was ripped from her hands by an unseen force. "What?!" The spliced woman wondered dumbfoundedly. Another unseen force grabbed hold of the woman as she was lifted into the air. She was smashed up against the door to the building she was guarding multiple times. Her pained yelps and cries for help went unnoticed in this of a Hell city.

Before she the last hit that would break open the door could be done, the woman was brought the taller one. The protector snatched the woman out of the air by her neck. The force of impact could be seen as the splicers whole body lurched to go forward only to be stop by its neck. She hung there, suspended in the air by a much more deadly predator. The protector lifter her plasmid hand up to the woman's mouth. I saw the woman began struggling harshly against the protector grip.

Then the woman was thrown right through the wooden door. There was a cry of, "Hornets!" That was when I realized just what the Big Sister had done. She had filled the woman with Hornets. They no doubt destroyed her insides. What was this monster? It was totally sadistic in the ways it killed! The first splicer that ran out of the apartment with a horde of hornets right on his tail became a human torch as the Big Sister set him aflame. The harsh screams the man let out filled my ears with horrific sounds. The next splicer that rushed out was grabbed and slowly impaled on the giant harvester she had.

Yet instead of just sucking the life out of him with that giant needle she had decided to play with him. Much to my horror, she was making a spectacle of the whole thing. Any other splicer that was watching the scene was grimacing at the horrid display. She was pulling the hairs out of his scalp taking skin with them. She poked his eyes out and tore a cheek off. When she was finished sucking the blood rich Adam from the man that had somehow lived through that. She grabbed his jaw ripped it open before throwing a fireball down his throat.

She unleashed another horde of hornets and enter the building after them. There she let loose another screech of pure Hell. Gun fire, explosions, screams, fire, and Hornets were the main sights in the windows. "Unzip them, big sis!" There was also a Little Sister scream as well. That should have made me feel a better, but seeing all of this happen before I was just bringing up images to my eyes. My dead fellow soldiers came to the front of my mind. That thing, the Big Sister had been what killed them. It made sense now.

Yet I knew very well that I was powerless against this foe. The apartment building had fallen silent. It was time to go. It was time to go! I yelled at myself. The last thing I wanted was a slow and painful death by that witches hands. I got up from my spot on the floor. There was a splicer that had made himself known. "You ain't takin' my Adam Bitch!" The sound of a double barrel shotgun roared to life. There was another ear splitting scream. I looked back to see a shadow in the window on the top floor.

There was the splicer. A red glow fell before him and he fired again. Then the monster had descended upon him. I watched as she set his face on fire, stabbed him repeatedly, then ripped his chest open before shooting him out the window. A trail of blood and organs followed him out. He landed on his back in the street. His face was melted off, and his chest was missing some of its vital organs. The Red glow from the window seemed to increase.

Run you fool! Run!

My mind cried out. Yes, running was a good idea. I turned and ran for my life. Rapture had a new predator now. One that was going change a lot of things in Rapture. I need to get what I learned back. That was my mission now. Get the information back home.

Home. Oh, how I missed it now because there was a very good chance I might not make it back there. I just hope to anyone watching over me, that she did not see me. "Ich will nach Hause gehen(I want to go home)."

* * *

 **Word Count: 9181**

 **Lastly: "Somebody Up There Likes Me" should be up next weekend, while "Operation Thermopylae" Two weeks after that. Might be up sooner. We'll just have to see. Also, remember that I am in no way support the NSDAP. I'm just writing about them and using their point of views on the war. I think I did a good job on that. Anyhow enjoy the chapter and story. This differently the goriest and darkest thing I have written so far. Tell me what you think. I think it's a good twist on the BioShock story. This is fanfiction after all.**


End file.
